


Always With Me

by shou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Singing, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, fecking heck this is so gross and fluffy i hate myself i need to punch a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata can't sleep, Kageyama knows how to get him to, and there's telepathic soul bonds (and that one ending song from Spirited Away)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagshina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/gifts).



> the song kageyama sings is linked in the first couple lyric lines  
> good god  
> obviously gifted to the wonderful gf bc i love her and we're too ace for kissing, so we give each other fanfics  
> hi, my name is oona, i project onto my characters. and so hinata gets insomnia. sorry, hina  
> i literally want to die this is 2fluffy4me  
> someone punch me

Sleep was not a thing that came easy for one Hinata Shouyou. They boy had too much energy for sleep, too many thoughts all jumbled up and swirling around, and why sleep when you can think of new volleyball moves? Sleep is boring and slow and he just wanted to wake up so he could go to school and play volleyball! With Kageyama! And the whole team! And what else is night time good for? Snacks. He could sneak into the right then and get cereal or the sweet buns his mom made or even some leftovers from last night’s dinner? His tummy growled at that. 

 

Unfortunately, Hinata’s little issue did not only affect his nighttime state of being alone. Because oh no, as of a month previously, a good year and then the littlest itty bit more after he met Kageyama Tobio for the second time, he was blessed with–

 

_Dumbass, I will kill you._

 

That. 

 

So here’s the thing: never in his life did Hinata Shouyou think he would meet his soulmate (soulmate!) in his last year of junior high. Never in his life did he expect his soulmate to be _King of the Court,_ Kageyama Tobio. And sure, okay, it took them a while to figure it out. For the first half of their first year of high school, they had a rivalry so strong it could cut them both to the core when words took a wrong turn and bickering turned into arguing turned into fighting (the really, really bad kind). But somewhere between extra extra practice, panic-studying, and walking home together for as long as they could (neither mentioned when Kageyama took the longer way home so he could follow Hinata that extra eleven minutes), a good chunk (all) of Hinata’s heart decided it was high time to move out. 

 

Its new residence? 

 

The recently vacant space in one Kageyama Tobio’s one chest, as his own heart had decided to waltz over to Hinata’s own empty chest. 

 

This exchange was on the down-low, and it took both host parties the rest of their first year of high school and then the littlest itty bit more to become aware of the change. After all, they spent so much time together, it was an easy mistake to make when Hinata assumed the golden bubble of happiness welling up around his heart when they played together was his own. Really, it was! Hinata and Kageyama spent so much time together, their emotions were so synced up to each other, obviously they were just super duper similar! 

 

That is, until they stopped giving each other their volleyball signals out loud. 

 

Apparently, according to stupid Tsukishima, the verbal signals they used for practice disappeared, and were not replaced with hand gestures. This was was firmly denied by both parties being accused, until Ennoshita stepped in and started to smooth things out. Only, Kageyama just _had_ to make a remark about Hinata being too dumb to read signals anyways, to which Hinata had shot back a flurry of creative threats and curse words that were no actual swearing, and the two spent the next five minutes oblivious of the world around them. 

 

As it turned out, that argument had been entirely silent. Oh, they’d used words alright, but not words anybody else could hear. And finally, they were brought to a sudden awareness of the bond that had formed between them, as it did between soulmates when they became close enough for such thing, and wasn’t that the catch of the day. 

 

Kageyama Tobio, ex-King of the _Freaking_ Court, his own personal rival since junior high, genius setter and maybe his best friend, was Hinata’s soulmate. 

 

Anyways. 

 

The sleep thing. 

 

_I can literally feel your brain frying itself into an even dumber state._

 

Hinata and Kageyama had discovered pretty quickly that they were one of those special cases where not only could their thoughts cover pretty long distances, they could also have the privilege of being privy to each other’s emotions. And because the world loved making double the people suffer, insomnia was one of those shared… feelings. 

 

_Hinata, I will send you nightmares if you don’t relax._

 

And Kageyama’s way of solving Hinata’s lack of sleep as he tossed and turned at nearly three in the morning? Insults. 

 

_Hinata, stop ignoring me._

 

He had to giggle at that, quietly, into his palm. He knew full well those insults were just to get him to flare back. That was how they asked for attention from each other. 

 

**Do you think I could reach the kitchen without Mom noticing?** was all Hinata shot back, even as he flopped onto his side and relaxed a little. Kageyama’s mental voice was always so much softer, especially when he was sleepy. 

 

_No, dumbass. You need to go to sleep. We have school in the morning._

 

**Awww, but I’m hungry!**

 

_No, you’re not. You’re restless._

 

**Sleeping is boring.**

 

_Sleeping is needed._

 

That was the routine, on the nights Hinata’s brain just wouldn’t shut off. He knew Kageyama was worried, could feel it thrumming on the edges of their bond. But he really didn’t know how to shut off his brain on his own. That was just not how it worked. 

 

**Hey, Tobio?**

 

The sharp flash of sleepy, fuzzy embarrassment at the use of his given name Hinata felt from Kageyama was enough to make him smile more, curling around his pillow as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of their emotions gently brushing up against each other. 

 

_What is it, Shou…_

 

And man, Hinata would have been lying if the use of the nickname didn’t make his cheeks heat up in the dark. 

 

**Sing to me?**

 

The silence on the other end was enough confirmation. 

 

Kageyama had first started singing to Hinata to get him to sleep when the latter slept over for the first time, and even the comforting smell of Kageyama’s bed that enveloped them as they curled together under the comforter couldn’t get Hinata to drift off. Hinata’s nerves had been haywire, even though he had been to Kageyama’s house plenty of times. But… that was the first time after learning of their particular relationship. 

 

Kageyama’s worry at the smaller boy’s fidgety-ness was muted but there, and as Hinata burrowed close to Kageyama’s chest, he’d felt a low hum as Kageyama opened his mouth to sing, using his actual, verbal voice. They hadn’t talked about it, as Hinata was asleep before the song ended, and they really didn’t need to talk anyways. They both knew how much it helped. (And if the song was from the movie they had watched that night together, that had lead to Hinata pressing a chaste kiss to Kageyama’s mouth and then blushing for the rest of the movie, well. That was just a bonus.) 

 

And so singing to Hinata through their bond (and didn’t that add a whole new level of comfort to the scenario) wasn’t something out of the ordinary. 

 

_Dumbass._ Kageyama’s voice was gentle now, overlaid with sleepy affection and that underlying _thing_ they never _ever_ had the courage to address. _Promise me you’ll relax?_

 

Hinata sent a hum of confirmation back, and he stretched a full body stretch before nestling into his blanket, already feeling drowsiness finally take over. 

 

[ _Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT0fIfiw7Sg)

[ _Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT0fIfiw7Sg)

 

_Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo_

_Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru_

 

Kageyama’s voice surrounded Hinata so easily, and his scatterbrained thoughts were slowly swept aside and locked away to be resolved later. 

 

_Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa_

_Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru_

_Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo_

_Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru_

 

When Kageyama had first sung the song to Hinata, his voice had been a little hesitant, and rough with embarrassment. When he sang it to Hinata through their bond, his voice was strong and quiet and low, and sounded impossibly sweet in Hinata’s mind. 

 

_Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune_

_Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru_

 

_Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi_

_Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji_

 

The words were starting to blend together, slurred from almost sleep. It gave the song a lilting feel that rocked Hinata like a true lullaby should. 

 

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de_

_Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou_

 

_Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori_

_Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou_

 

In the morning, Hinata was going to thank Kageyama, probably. He might kiss him, up on his toes as he tugged on Kageyama’s jersey to pull him down so their faces were closer to the same height. And at lunch, he would sit too close, brush their hands together, and then they would race each other to the gym, endearments dressed as insults spouting from their lips. 

 

_Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo_

_Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku_

_Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo_

_Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru_

 

But that was the morning. Just then, all Hinata could manage was a sleepy glow of thankfulnesses for Kageyama’s assistance in his little sleepless problem. 

 

_Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado_

_Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke_

 

Hinata was drifting now, lost in the familiar touch of Kageyama’s mind against his own as he slipped into slumber.

 

_Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai_

_Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni_

_Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara_

 

_Shou?_

 

_Good, you’re asleep._

 

 

 

_I love you._

 

 

_…_

 

 

**I love you too, Tobio.**

**Author's Note:**

> so? this was weird  
> telepathic bonds are hard to write  
> there are song lyrics (what is this, 2011????)  
> but i was listening to the song while i wrote the fic, and i really want to hear kageyama sing it  
> again, someone punch me  
> (im UH starting a long ass multi chapter kagehina fantasy au IF U WANNA GO CHECK OUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THAT AAAA)  
> thanks for reading kids  
> (come hmu on tumblr @ sunnysharkie


End file.
